Duele verte
by FujoChi
Summary: Siempre seré el suplente y no me duele porque yo cubro tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno. Mientras yo te doy de día lo que él no cumple en las noches.


_**Pov's Naruto**_

* * *

><p>Me duele verte con él, pero que más se podía hacer si así se dio la cosa, así quiso tu suerte, ella te condeno a estar atado a él. Ese mismo que me roba tus besos, tus caricias, pero no tu corazón, porque ese es meramente mío y tú me lo has demostrado.<p>

Siempre seré el suplente y no me duele porque yo cubro tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno. Mientras yo te doy de día lo que él no cumple en las noches.

No sabes cuantas veces he deseado dejar de amarte, de necesitarte, de sentir tu aroma en cada milímetro de mi piel pero sucede que cuando me decido a dar el siguiente paso recuerdo tus sonrisas esas que solo me dedicas a mí, recuerdo nuestra primera vez juntos, recuerdo cada encuentro furtivo que hemos tenido.

Y es cuando decido que aunque mi vida entera se vaya en encuentros furtivos como amantes guerrilleros, seguiré a tu lado, desde las sombras esperando ansioso tus besos y caricias, esperando con ansias recorrer cada milímetro de tu piel, de impregnarte con mi esencia hasta lo más profundo de tu ser.

Y es que no me importa ser una mancha en tu perfecta vida porque sé que sin mi te morirías de aburrimiento y soledad. Aunque yo no esté en la foto de la sala de tus padres ellos me consideran tu mejor amigo, me conocen desde que estábamos en la facultad, siempre juntos.

Desde esos días nos queríamos, vivíamos cada momento juntos como el ultimo y es que nunca vivimos engañados porque desde siempre supiste que estabas prometido a Sabaku No Gaara, no sabes cuántas veces quise odiarlo, sin embargo, me ganaba el sentimiento de lástima porque él jamás tendría lo que tanto anhelaba, jamás te tendría por completo.

Siempre he sabido que el anhela lo que yo he tenido desde siempre, tu amor, y no puedo evitar la lastima hacía el por lo ingenuo que es.

Sé que cuando estas junto a Gaara la culpa te carcome, que te sientes fatal por faltarle al que tu destino concedió el derecho de ser llamado tu esposo. Pero por las mañanas la falta de mis caricias en tu cuerpo te lleva al séptimo piso de un hotel barato donde siempre desde hace no menos de 5 años, los mismos que llevas casado, nos encontramos a la misma hora, las 11:50 am, es cuando podemos dejar atrás las máscaras de sociedad y desnudamos nuestras almas para ser un mismo ser, lleno de pasión y locura.

¿Recuerdas el día que Itachi se enteró de nuestra pequeña gran aventura?, ese día caminábamos por la calle sin pensar en nuestro teatro montado desde jóvenes. Recuerdo que me miraste, nuestra vista quedo fija en el otro por varios minutos y no pude resistirlo, te arrastre (aunque tú no opusiste mucha resistencia que digamos) al callejón más cercano y es que necesitaba con premura sentir tus labios sobre los míos, sentir que no te alejarías de mi aunque fuese un mero sueño e ilusión. Nos besamos como si no hubiese un mañana, estábamos tan concentrados en lo nuestro que no nos percatamos del intruso, del mirón, hasta que escuchamos aplausos y vítores de alegría. Lo vimos como si de un alíen se tratase, temiendo porque este encuentro llevara a nuestra separación, yo temía por ti, ya que por todos es sabido lo cruel que puede llegar a ser Fugaku Uchiha y sabíamos bien que no se detendría ni aunque se tratara de ti.

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa que transmitía alegría, confianza, tristeza y comprensión, me pregunto si el habrá pasado por algo similar.

Cuando ya estuvimos más relajados nos preguntó "¿Hace cuánto que viven de esta forma?" le dijiste que éramos pareja desde el colegio, recuerdo que grito conmocionado y me miro de una forma amenazante y cruel, ahora sé de donde heredaste lo posesivo.

Por ultimo nos dijo que mientras estuviera vivo, velaría por nuestro amor, que no dejaría que nadie nos separara y que aunque sabía que era imposible para ti el separarte del Sabaku nos ayudaría a frecuentar nuestros encuentros.

Desde ese día monte un altar en nombre de Itachi Uchiha.

Y aunque tu tengas dos y me a mi me dividan uno, siempre serás mi amor clandestino, prófugo de los prejuicios y obligaciones sociales.

Espero nuestro final este lejos aún de llegar, mientras te pido que me des un beso apasionado de esos que por ser culpables son como agua en el desierto y pienso que quiero que me tomes como al tequila de un golpe y sin pensarlo.

Y aunque en esta vida nos fue imposible el esplendor total de nuestro amor, sé que en la siguiente y por la eternidad estaremos destinados a juntos estar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siempre juntos Dobe &amp; Teme<strong>_


End file.
